Across the Ages
by cbrstrshp
Summary: Evil, in all it's forms, tears at Thedas. Relationships, of all kinds, are broken and reforged. Time tests their strength. A (cliche) story of a Mage and a Templar, or so Varric would have us believe.
1. Arcane Warrior

It was a rough week for the Inquisition. After a particularly rough afternoon, the Inquisitor, companions, and advisors went to the tavern for a drink. One topic led to another and they began talking about their past paramours. The topic had made it's way over to Cullen and many thought he would brush the topic off since he disliked talking about his past. No one begrudged him withholding his past, it was littered with strife and discord.

Cullen chugged the rest of his ale, took a deep breath, and spoke. "I knew a mage like Vivienne once, back when I was stationed at Kinloch Hold in Ferelden." Cullen's voice was somber as he spoke. The group sitting around the table listened in earnest. "She wielded a blade as easily as she could cast a spell." The reverence in his voice for this woman had the companions' interest peaked. Leliana, who was present for the atrocities that took place at the Circle, spoke softly. "Was she at the Circle when-" Cullen shook his head as stared into his drink as if it held the answers. "She wasn't, thank the Maker. She was sent out on assignment with a Lieutenant before - before Uldred. She may have returned but I was sent away. I don't know what became of her. Though if she were there maybe things would have been different. She was beautifully dangerous when wroth."

Varric threw his arms up dramatically as only he could. "Come on, Curley. We could send a few letters out, inquire as to her whereabouts. What a story that would make! A forbidden love rekindled after years spent apart." Cullen looked across the table at the dwarf with a sad smile and lackluster eyes. "I've entertained the idea, certainly, but I'm afraid of what I might find. I'm also not quite sure how she felt, though I had a hunch at the time." Josephine rubbed Cullen's back in an act of empathy. The Iron Bull pulled a frown then motioned for the waitress to bring them another round of drinks. When the drinks came he held his up. "To our past paramours, wherever they may be."

_.-.~*~.-._

Bernadette tumbled through the air as she was thrown back from the blood mage's spell. Her ginger hair cascaded from its leather bond as she fell, creating an illusion of a halo made of living fire. Several sweat-laden strands strayed into her face as she rolled into the ground and pushed up into a crouched fighting pose. Bernadette's staff was wrenched from her grasp when she was pushed back. The staff crashed into the wall and broke with a loud crack, leaving her _seemingly_ defenseless. A sneer graced her features as she slowly drew a concealed dagger from within her boot. Her opponent left her no other choice then to use melee tactics. She needed to reserve her magic to heal the wounds her friends sustained earlier in the fight.

The blood mage was preparing to cast another spell with a smug, confident smirk on his face. Mages weren't known to be overly proficient with daggers and he had the battle pegged as a win. With a spell of her own, Bernadette surged forward and thrust her dagger into the mage's chest. His eyes widened in shock as his own spell died on his lips. Bernadette frowned in disappointment as the light faded from her enemy's eyes. Death was a natural occurrence but she never enjoined being its conduit.

The sound of a door crashing to the floor by forced entry disturbed Bernadette from her macabre thoughts. It was followed by the weighted footfalls of heavy armor clanging loudly throughout the near-empty house. The softer thud of a body falling to the ground alerted the armored men to Bernadette's location.

A small group of Templars barged into the room, weapons drawn. The Templars had magic-canceling techniques at the ready but those, too, died on their lips. They all lowered their weapons when they saw Bernadette using the ends of the dead mage's robes to wipe her blade clean.

"It's about time you boys got here. That armor really slows you lot down." Bernadette looked over her shoulder with a friendly smile. She sheathed her dagger and straightened to properly address the Templars. A Templar, wearing the trappings of a Lieutenant, took a step forward and removed his helm. He sighed wearily as Bernadette went to the opposite side of the room where the staff lay broken and discarded on the floor. She broke the staff further to get to the crystal set inside it.

"You _had_ to kill him?" Everyone glanced at the dead mage on the floor. Blood from the wound had begun to pool around his body. Whoever owned this house was going to have a hard time getting the blood stains out of the wood flooring. A scoff drew their attention back up to Bernadette. She stood with a hand on her hip and an easy smile on her face. Her Devil-may-care attitude all too familiar to the troop.

"Yea, well, he hurt my friends and practiced blood magic. Fool." The aged templar rubbed his face with an armored hand, mentally preparing himself for the tongue lashing he was going to get from their Knight-Commander. Bernadette seemed to sense this and let out a soft chuckle as she clapped the Templar on the arm as she passed him by on her way out of the room.

"Tell him it was all my fault, Lieutenant. That should ease the Old Buzzard a bit." A few of the men chuckled knowing that only Bernadette could get away with calling their Knight-Commander a _buzzard_. The Commander seemed to have a soft spot for her, to the confusion of many. The grizzled man followed rules to the letter and, though he had a soft spot for First-Enchanter Irving, he generally was quite moody around the mages. The Templars tried to speculate why their Commander liked Bernadette but no one was quite certain. They summed it up to it being Bernadette's uncanny way with people and her abilities as an arcane warrior, a rare school of Elvhen magic thought long forgotten. She was rather vocal on her opinions of blood magic and troublesome rogue mages alike, calling many of them _stupid_ or _idiots_.

The templars in the small house quickly moved out of her way as she stalked outside towards their injured brothers that were sitting in the dirt by the muddy road nursing their wounds. Some spectators from neighboring homes came to gawk at the ruckus the men caused. The villagers gossiped amongst themselves in hushed voices speaking of witches and magic. Bernadette didn't blink twice as she immediately set to healing the wounded Templars. Her blatant show of magic caused a shocked murmur from the crowd but they were otherwise silent, having a group of Templars around gave them a sense of security; though, they needn't have worried. To the common folk, Bernadette was as harmless as a bee.

"Geeze, Lucis, you need to keep your shield raised more. What if I'm not around to pummel the arse that hurts you?" The man grumbled as Bernadette prodded at the wound with deft fingers before healing it as best she could.

"Cullen got hit worse than I did." Lucis groaned out through clenched teeth, sounding more like a petulant child the a fully fledged knight. Bernadette smiled as she poked Lucis in the forehead, causing him to fall back into the ground just as he tried to rise.

"Yes, well, Cullen has less experience than you. It is to be expected. Now hush." She finished healing Lucis before making her way over to Cullen. It wasn't as bad as Lucis made it out to be but it was bad enough. Bernadette misliked the way it was still bleeding heavily, meaning it might have nicked something important. The wound was also red and angry looking, she misliked that as well. Bernadette held back a snarl as she thought of the mage who inflicted the, likely infected, wound. She knelt next to Cullen who was doing a swell job of keeping his composure though he looked akin to death, such was the color of his skin.

"Hey, Cullen." Bernadette's voice softened as she greeted Cullen. He only smiled, fearing he would lose his voice if he attempted to speak. His smile turned into a tight line on his face as he bore the tension of the healing magic. Bernadette wasn't as skilled in healing magics as others but she got the job done, at least until a true healer could be summoned. She began to speak what was on her mind while she healed, helping Cullen keep his mind off the gash on his arm.

"Thank you for taking the brunt of that spell. You didn't have to, really. I would've been able to cast a barrier in time - I think. Still, you … I'm indebted to you." The other templars tried not to openly stare. This demure behavior was a bit out of character for Bernadette. She usually berated them for getting hurt and manhandled them quite often. It was a wonder they tolerated her as much as they did but it wasn't often you found a mage on the side of the Templars, who could hold her own against a Templar _without_ resorting to magic, and was _extremely_ willing to track down apostates and blood mages.

Yet, they knew her roughness was because she was upset at seeing them hurt. She had a kind heart, once she fully trusted you. This softness with Cullen was unprecedented though. Maybe it was because they were both around the same age? Possible. It most certainly wasn't because he took a blow for her, they've all done that a time or two. If it continued, though, there would most certainly be teasing in the future. Sure it was _forbidden_ but what happens in the tower, stays in the tower. They were all still human after all.

"You're welcome." Cullen blushed slightly, not quite sure what to do. If his hands were free he would have rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he couldn't kick. He glanced quickly at his brothers but was only met eye wags and smirks. He was familiar with Bernadette, they both lived in the Circle after all, and they had spoken on several occasions; but, he was under the impression that she never really expressed kind feelings towards others, except for Lieutenant Edward. This attention was certainly, curious. She checked the wound one last time before she nodded to herself.

"Well, that's as good as it'll be until Wynn takes a good look. I don't think you should be wielding a sword or shield though. I'm not sure how deep the damage goes, damn blood mages."

The rest of the evening was uneventful and the trip back to the Circle tower was, thankfully, unremarkable. The Templars let out a sigh of relief as they saw the tower cresting over the hill top. Bernadette laughed and smiled wickedly.

"Oh come now, my jokes aren't that bad! Hold on, I have a few more!" They let out an audible groan which caused Bernadette to laugh even more. Despite their tired legs, they picked up the pace. Bernadette stayed with Lucis and Cullen, both requiring a slower pace due to their wounds, she also wouldn't have been able to keep up with the men's longer strides despite their heavy armor. Cullen smirked at the mage next to him. Bernadette was next to him laughing, he never quite realized just how small she was compared to them. Her boisterous personality certainly made up for it.

"You did that just to make them move faster, didn't you?" She shot an innocent look back at him before it quickly gave way to a cheshire grin. Cullen felt his throat constrict and heat begin rise up his neck as she grinned at him. He prayed she didn't notice.

"I don't know what you mean Ser Templar. I rather enjoy cold supper, don't you?" Cullen looked at the sky and gauged it to be a little after 4. The templars' dinner would be served soon. He couldn't help but smile at her thoughtfulness. With their urge to get away from Bernadette's awful jokes, they would make it in time for a hot supper.

The group entered the foyer of the Circle and they weren't surprised to see Knight-Commander Greagoir, First-Enchanter Irving, and Wynn already there waiting for them. While the Lieutenant, Commander, and the First Enchanter discussed the details of the mission, Wynn walked over to the two wounded templars who went to rest in the alcove adjacent to the main entrance. She nodded to Bernadette before setting up to do her work. Although Bernadette could have left, she stayed and watched the elder mage work her healing magic, trying to learn through observation.

When Wynn began working on Cullen's arm, Bernadette was surprised to feel a rough, callused hand suddenly enveloping hers. Apparently, the gash required more attention than anticipated and the pain from the healing magic caused Cullen to reach for something to help him from yelling out. Bernadette continued her conversation with Lucis and didn't flinch as Cullen squeezed her hand as Wynn continued to heal him. She could hear Wynn giving him instructions not to wield his sword for a while so his arm would fully heal and she blushed slightly when she felt Cullen's thumb rub the back of her hand in a silent thanks.

Bernadette helped the two templars to their feet with a snide comment about their weight and heavy armor being _"too heavy for anything practical."_ The others laughed as Lucis claimed it was _"all muscle,"_ he struck a pose causing more laughter. Greagoir and Irving smiled as they watched the young woman joke with the Templars with familiar ease.

When Bernadette first came to the Circle they weren't quite sure what to make of her. She was dressed in her leathers, assisting a wounded Templar through the doors. She told them that she healed him but the damage was more than extant of her healing abilities. The Templars, who sensed the magic and lyrium coursing through the leather-clad woman, were ready to imprison her on sight but the insistent urgings of the wounded Templar spared her.

Greagoir interrogated the woman thoroughly while the wounded Templar was being taken care of by proper healers. They were surprised that she willingly answered all their questions and didn't resist. Greagoir learned that the Templar was ambushed by mage-assisted bandits while returning back to the Circle. Heavily outnumbered, the Templar was about ready to submit to his inevitable fate but Bernadette came in with fire and ice, smiting the _"moronic bandits"_ where they stood. Even though it meant her incarceration, she accompanied the wounded Templar back to the Circle to ensure his safety.

The double-edged dirks at her waist did not go unnoticed by Greagoir. During the interrogation, he asked why she dressed in leathers and not the normal garb mages wore. Bernadette scoffed as she told them that nothing screamed _mage_ more than having a glowing stick strapped to your back whilst wearing ropes.

Greagoir looked to his left, to the templar who was saved that day. Lieutenant Edward's face was as stern as ever. The scar from the bandit's blade that pulled at his features, was a constant reminder that even the strongest could be bested given the right circumstances. Since that day, the Lieutenant always took Bernadette with him when he went outside the Circle, even on nominal tasks. Whenever he was asked why, he would laugh and say that she was his lucky charm, which was true in a sense. Since her involvement, they were more successful in tracking and capturing dangerous mages with fewer injuries.

Bernadette wasn't overly popular with her fellow mages, for obvious reasons, but she barely gave them the time of day when she was within the Circle. Many resented her affiliation with the Templar's and the excessive freedom that was granted to her as a result.

Considering she was a mage, Greagoir's men appeared to be at ease in her presence, especially the new Templars. Maybe it was the way she dressed? " _Robes weren't meant for battle, only walking around your home at night."_ Greagoir never forgot those words when the mages tried to give her a set of new clothes. Now, he couldn't picture the young woman in anything _but_ her armor, the mage robes just seemed - wrong. Her leathers were a bit dirty from her recent travels but he knew they were expensive and well maintained. All of her arms and armor were made from the remains of a dragon, in some way or another. She had a bit of an obsession with dragons.

If one believed her story, Bernadette was in the Frostback Mountains when she stumbled upon the den of a high dragon. The dragon was sleeping but it was the only pass through that particular stretch of mountain. Bernadette happened to like dragons and would have avoided killing it, only, it woke as she was trying to sneak by. Apparently, in its rage, the dragon forgot about the stalactites growing on the ceiling and it impaled itself, or so Bernadette claimed.

Seeing an opportunity, Bernadette stripped the carcass and brought the remains to an armorer in Denerim, Wade, if he remembered correctly. In order to get the money she needed, she had to sell her current weapons and armor, which left her in nothing but her smalls. Luckily, Wade lent her a dress that his sister left behind on her last visit to the city. That particular part of the story always brought laughs as the men pictured Bernadette in a frilly dress.

The result of her troubles was a rather sturdy, but light, set of armor. The armor, comprised mostly of the dragon's tough hide and scales, weighed next to nothing. Wade fashioned it in such a way that it moved with her as if it were a second skin. It protected her from most attacks and especially any that were fire-based, one of the many perks of having armor made from dragon remains. Wade also desperately wanted to dye the armor to offset her long, ginger hair but she wouldn't let him touch its color. The dragon's hide was a mix of blues, creams, and subtle greens as a result of its environment. The coloring provided excellent camouflage in most scenarios and she didn't mind the colors too much.

Her sword and dagger were a combination of the dragons' teeth, claws, and some rare metals the smith had been saving. The man working the shopfront was furious with the smith but apparently the blacksmith wasn't going to use _"mediocre materials with dragon bone."_ The result were two short blades that were wickedly sharp and would never dull, according the smith. The metal that was used tinted the blades a sort of blue when looked at in the right light. They were simple looking things, which was probably for the best. If they were ornate then they would most likely be stolen from her, though not without a fight. They were like Bernadette in a way. For all intents and purposes, they both appeared to be simple and understood - a fighter - on the inside; however, was something far more dangerous, even more than they probably realized.

_.-.~*~.-._

 _Feedback on the story thus far would be appreciated. Your ideas could very well shape the story. This was a thought I had tossing around (CullenxMage). I've seen a few stories where Cullen runs into the mage from Kinloch Hold again. I liked that plot and decided to run with it, with my own spin._

 _9/16 - edited  
_ _(insert obligatory "I don't own DA-BIOWARE characters" statement here)_ _  
_


	2. Mission Accepted

Dorian laughed and choked on his ale at the same time, causing some liquid to come out his nose. The newly instated Inquisitor patted the Vit on his back to help expel the offending liquid. Even when Dorian was okay, Maxwell kept his hand on Dorian, using the opportune moment to sustain physical contact. Their newfound relationship was growing, along with the Inquisition, and the two couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Their bond was only strengthened by the time when they were both thrust into the future by a wayward spell from Dorian's former mentor. Witnessing the dismal, and rather depressing, future brought the two Northerners closer together. At least that future was only one future, or as Dorian put it "a future that may have been but would never be." Regardless of Dorian's relationship with their Inquisitor, many still harbored a sense of doubt about Dorian's intentions; though, which each passing mission their doubt dwindled.

Cullen was blushing as he received a ribbing from Sera, the Iron Bull, and even Blackwall. At least Vivienne was more tactful in her hunt for information from the Commander compared to her fellow comrades. Varric was busy feverishly writing down the details of the Commander's story as he told it, Maker forbid he forget a detail. The Commander glanced at the dwarf with a worried expression. "Varric, please tell me you're writing this down just to humor yourself." Varric looked up briefly with a brazen grin before resuming his furious scribbling. "Sure, Curly, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Leliana smiled from across the table, her fingers steepled and eyes glinting with thinly-veiled mischief. "She was clearly smitten with you, Commander." Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated groan. "I know that now. I was young then, inexperienced, and a Templar. I was new to the order and wouldn't have -" A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he casted his eyes downward at the table. "It matters not, now. She may have been killed during the Blight for all I know, or may be involved with a fringe group. It has been many years."

Sera found herself entranced with this woman, this, Bernadette. If the companions understood Sera's drunken rambling correctly, she supported Bernadette's "carefree, can-do, kick-butt" attitude. Cassandra grunted in disgust as Sera belched and chugged another flagon of ale.

Solas seemed to be deep in thought but was now talking softly to Vivienne, which had Cullen worried. The two mages were rarely seen talking in a civil manner. To see them talking amicably now was, unsettling. While his friends gossiped amongst themselves, Cullen smiled as he remembered his last moments with the eclectic mage. He let his mind wander on what possibly became of Bernadette after he left Kinloch Hold.

_.-.~*~.-._

Bernadette stretched and yawned before walking into the bowels of the tower, grumbling about sore muscles and an empty stomach. More than a few men followed her to the dining area, knowing she would grab a pile of food and wouldn't mind sharing. She was a tiny thing but ate enough for an ogre. Greagoir, Irving, Wynn, and Edward looked at each other and sighed. Bernadette was an asset, there was no denying that, but she was certainly a horse of a different color. Some days they wondered why they suffered her antics. Then they would be reminded that she continually saved them from the effects of blood magic and apostates whilst standing beside Templars with no fear.

Not much happened the next few weeks, which was always a good thing. No mages were made tranquil and the escape artist, Anders, was actually content - for now. Bernadette was at the end of her fitness routine when a knock on the door threw off her groove. Her roommate answered since her partition of the room was adjacent to their door. A tranquil mage stood at the threshold and spoke with their trademark chilly, emotionless voice that never failed to give rise to goose flesh.

"Lieutenant Edward seeks the audience of Bernadette in the common room." The mage didn't wait for a response before leaving to return to his duties as commanded. Bernadette harrumphed as she pushed herself off the floor and straightened her clothes. "Not even courteous enough to come himself or send an escort." Bernadette's roommate smirked and rolled her eyes as she returned to her couch to continue reading her book.

After making herself look presentable, in other words not in sweat-marked clothes, Bernadette made her way to the common area of the tower. She contemplated stopping in the infirmary to see Cullen and Lucis before-hand, as she would be passing by, but her gut was telling her to go to Edward first. Bernadette found Edward sitting at a small table bent over a scroll with his tea chilled, which told Bernadette that Edward had been brooding over the piece of parchment for some time now. Edward always ordered his tea to the point of scalding knowing, by the time he got to around to drinking it, it would be at a much cooler temperature.

Bernadette pulled up a chair and sat. He seemed to have forgotten about his apple tart as well so Bernadette stole it and his chilled tea, no sense in letting them go to waste. When Edward didn't acknowledge her after a few seconds, Bernadette resorted to poking him in the arm to gain his attention. The poor man jumped in his chair and his face was a comical expression of surprise.

"Oh Bernadette, I didn't expect you so soon. We've received some disturbing reports from the Wilds. The Darkspawn are growing in number. The King is asking for more support on the frontlines, Templar and Mage alike. Given your talents, Irving was inclined to send you but Greagoir denied him, saying you were too valuable to the Order to risk. There aren't many mages who openly defend us as readily as you do and have your unique skill set. On top of that, I was told that a Grey Warden was making his rounds around the Ferelden countryside recruiting people from various origins. I've heard that the Wardens can conscript too and I want you nowhere near the Wardens at this time. I don't care if they are a well-respected group, I won't see my daugh- lucky charm, thrown into the thick of it against her will.

I digress, a few children have been reported to have magic along the Northern coast. We are to assess and act accordingly. We would also be looking for recruits to join the Order. In all, it is a lengthy assignment but we should be clear of any fighting."

Bernadette swallowed the remaining bit of apple tart with a swing of cold tea. She quirked an eyebrow as she waited a moment to see if Edward had anything else to add to his monologue. He wasn't the chatty type so his brief ramble stunned Bernadette, she was usually the more talkative one of the pair. She didn't miss Edward's slip either. They both knew that there was a type of familial bond between them, but both were worried what the repercussions of such a relationship would be. "Well, is that all? Right then, best get packed shall I? Be back in a jiff." Bernadette stole another tart off Edward's plate before hopping off the chair and making her way back to her room.

Bernadette mulled over what transpired as she packed and smiled fondly while thinking of the aging man. He was the closest thing to a father-figure she had and he was always looking out for her wellbeing. She wouldn't begrudge him this request and would follow him without complaint. The notion of writing Lucis and Cullen a brief message passed her mind but she decided to forgo the good-bye. She didn't want to disturb their rest and they could all talk over drinks when she returned.

After Bernadette finished packing, she donned her usual armor and made for the door. She wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting just down the hall. As she approached, he took one of Bernadette's packs to lighten the load.

"Will it just be us or will others join us in our escapades?" Edward shifted the heavy pack to get a better grip. "Only some of the new recruits will be joining us so they can gain hands-on experience. Lucis and Cullen are still on light-duty and haven't been cleared for assignments so they are to stay behind." Bernadette nodded absentmindedly as she attempted to ignore the heated glares from her fellow mages. It was just as well that she left the tower. Though she tried to avoid the mages by staying in her quarters or with the Templars, she still encountered them. The longer she spent in the confines of the walls the more likely tempers would flare. She sent a quick prayer out for Lucis and Cullen's speedy recovery.

"Well, we shan't keep the young ones waiting!" Bernadette burst through the front doors practically skipping down to the dock. The armored men were hard pressed to keep up with her as they were wont to do when Bernadette was in an excited state.

This current assignment allowed them to requisition horses from the neighboring village. If there was something Bernadette loved more than chocolate and dragons, it was horses. Though all three were closely tied and the order varied depending on her mood.

Finally arriving at the stables, Bernadette briefly acknowledged the horsekeeper, Derrik, before running to her favorite horse. He was a young, small quarterhorse with palomino coloring. He had a near-white mane with shock blue eyes, faint white flecks dotted his hindquarters signifying that he had roan blood in him as well as quarterhorse. He was aptly named Snowflake. Upon seeing Bernadette, the horse whinnied and bobbed his head in greeting to his human. The men laughed as Bernadette cooed to the horse while giving him affection, which Snowflake readily returned with playful nips at her clothes and head butts.

"I think he missed her." Derrik noted with a smile as Edward handed over the fee for the use of the horses. "Well I think she missed him too." Bernadette was brushing Snowflake and prepping him before their long journey.

"We have several stops to make so we will be out longer than last time." Derrik nodded as he yelled at the stablehands to hurry up getting the horses ready. When the horses were finally saddled and the men were mounted, Bernadette and Snowflake took off at a gallop with dust swirling behind them. The men nudged their horses into a slow-paced trot knowing that Bernadette would circle back around once she reached the end of the village road.

Bernadette caught up to the rest of the group a half mile down the road. She and Snowflake were huffing and glistening with sweat from their exertions. Edward shook his head and tutted at Bernadette as she pulled Snowflake to a walk beside him.

"You do realize that we have a rather long trek ahead of us?" Bernadette let out a tired laugh. "Yea I know, but we're good for it." She smiled as she patted the sweat-laden fur on Snowflake's neck. "Right boy?" A few men pulled a grimace at the thought of touching a sweaty horse but Bernadette didn't seemed fazed by it in the least. Snowflake let out a huff and gave a single decisive bob of his head, clearly in agreement with his rider.

The men smirked as Edward sighed in defeat. Bernadette seemed to have a knack for finding creatures that were as odd as she was, Snowflake being a prime example. There was also the mouser that she gave to Anders on his nameday last year. The men swore the cat had a human intelligence, which unnerved them some.

The party arrived at the first village and was greeted with some trepidation. Of course the villagers knew the reason for the templars appearance, one of their children was exposed as a mage. In the small villages, though, everything was close-knit and they didn't like that they had to send one of their own away.

The child in question was hiding behind his parent's legs. Bernadette had pinpointed the child's location as soon as they entered the village's borders, having sensed his untrained magic. While the templars spoke with the boy and helped him gather a few belongings, Bernadette spoke with the parents. She offered them reassurances that this was in his best interest and that he needed to learn how to control his magic and how to fend off demons that may try to possess him. At the mention of demons and possible possession, the boy's parents were more receptive to the idea of sending their boy away. It was a teary goodbye and the templars departed with a extra companion in tow.

For someone who grew up in the wilds, Bernadette was particularly adept at swaying people to see her point of view. She had a natural charisma about her, that if used for ulterior motives, would prove to be quite dangerous.

While they traveled, Edward schooled the new Templars in their duties regarding young children deemed to be mages. The boy eyed the Templars with uncertainty and stuck close to Bernadette, seeing her as the least threatening unknown person out of their group. Bernadette smiled at the boy next to her and offered him some of her dinner. He accepted the extra offering timidly. As he ate she ruffled his hair making him smile.

"They aren't as bad as the stories tell. They're people, just like you and me. They are here to safeguard us from those that would do us harm, as well as from ourselves. We have a great power inside of us, young one. It is our responsibility to learn how to use it appropriately. That's why we are taking you to the Circle. There are many other mages there and you will learn many things." The boy nodded as he continued to eat his meal. It wasn't long before he was asleep with his head on Bernadette's lap. Edward sat on the log next to Bernadette and took his share of the dinner. "One down, four more to go."

The second child they were sent to retrieve turned out to have no magic in him. Apparently, the family and their neighbor were feuding. The neighbor saw fit to spread rumors that the child was a mage. After a stern scolding from the Lieutenant, the two families reconciled. As an apology, the family supplied provisions to the men and allowed them to rest their mounts for the night. The other three children they were sent to retrieve were indeed mages and followed the same course as the first child.

Once they picked up the last child, they bought a draft horse and cart to carry the children and supplies. Luckily, the children got along, most likely bonding over the shared experience of being thrust into a world they didn't know away from family and loved ones.

At this point the rumor of a Blight was no longer a rumor. The King was defeated and killed in a battle at Ostagar, along with the Grey Wardens. The few Wardens that survived were deemed traitors by Loghain Mac Tir.

The Wardens had started amassing an army at Red Cliff, ready to go to war against Loghain and the darkspawn of the Fifth Blight. The most unnerving were reports that the Circle at Kinloch Hold fell to blood mages and demons. Thankfully the rumors also said that the Wardens, who were seeking the aid of the Mages and Templars, assisted in clearing the tower of the demons and abominations and subsequently saved many lives.

Bernadette grumbled incoherently from the back of Snowflake. Ever since hearing the news of the Circle's fate she itched to race back but was held in check by Edward. Edward was inclined to go back as well but, as he saw it, they were safer where they were than at the Circle. They also still had their assignment to complete. It was more important now than ever that they see it through.

As they traveled back they stopped at various villages to recruit for the Order and resupply. Their small party suddenly became a group of an uncomfortable size for Bernadette. The extra people meant that they traveled at a slower pace. The slower pace meant that their return to the Circle was delayed.

As they slowly made their way back, Bernadette couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to Lucis and Cullen. They were wounded and their chances of survival were slim in their condition. She also worried about the other Templars. Sure they were trained to ward magic but they were most likely caught by surprise and unaware. Snowflake sensed his riders tension and pranced in place only being kept at bay by Bernadette's command.

They were nearing the Circle when they happened upon a very strange group that consisted of various races and a stone golem that could talk. Wynn was among them which caused both parties to stop to engage in pleasantries. Without preamble, Bernadette dismounted and ran to Wynn to give her a hug, thankful that the mage survived the ordeal.

The stress from earlier began to slowly fall away. Bernadette briefly took note that the mage referred to as Amell was in the group but paid her no mind, she and the young mage hardly exchanged greetings in the halls. Bernadette was more interested in details of what transpired at the Circle. Wynn was more likely to give her the details she sought.

"Bernadette, Lieutenant Edward, I am glad to see that you are safe. This is Grey Warden Elissa Cousland, our leader. She and her companions defeated Uldred and saved the Circle." Bernadette gave a brief nod to the apparent leader of the group before turning back to Wynn. There were many more questions that Bernadette had about what happened, and why Uldred staged a coup, but she couldn't refrain from blurting out what she really wanted to ask. "How many survived?"

Wynn gave a sad smile, knowing the true motive behind Bernadette's question. It was pretty obvious to others that Bernadette and Cullen were attracted to each other, though they never would have acted on it as they respected the rules imposed upon them. "Enough, but many still succumbed to Uldred's plot. Lucis did not make it, his wound was reopen during training prior to..." Bernadette nodded in understanding not wanting to hear more. The wound itself wasn't fatal but the nature of a wound could cause a warrior to be slower or have a weaker swing, which could spell death. "Cullen survived but was tortured by the demons. He and a few others were readying to go on retreat to heal when we left. They need the solitude to recover and regain their strength. Many of the mages have left to go to Red Cliff to support the Grey Wardens." Bernadette lost focus after hearing that nearly all her friends were killed or tortured. Edward gently guided her back to the others while he spoke with Wynn and the Wardens. He was grateful that he took the young Templars with him as they had less time to bond with their brothers, which meant they would be less hot-headed and less likely to seek revenge.

They learned that the Wardens were heading back to Soldier's Peak, a former Warden stronghold. From there they were going to continue recruiting people to fight the Blight. Warden Cousland tried to get the Templars to join their cause but Edward politely declined.

"With all do respect, we have an assignment to complete. If it is as bad as you say then these young ones are desperately needed." Cousland nodded in understanding, knowing full well the price of duty. "I wish you the best of luck." With a wave of her hand, her companions set back out on the road.

One of the Templars helped Bernadette back up onto Snowflake and took the liberty of taking the horses reins. Edward stole a glance at the stricken mage before ordering his men to set out. The rest of the way back Bernadette's fiery personality was subdued. Edward and the Templars that were familiar with her were concerned for her wellbeing. They half expected her to be aflame with rage but this despair was something they were not expecting or prepared for.

Bernadette's demeanor hadn't improved by the time the troupe reached Kinloch Hold. She followed orders amicably and was escorted to her room. Thankfully her room was spared from defilement. Apparently her roommate was a blood mage, which wasn't a comforting thought.

Lieutenant Edward gave his report to Greagoir and submitted the names and ages of the new recruits for the order. "That's a decent number of young bloods you've recruited, a fine job." Greagoir looked up from the paper to give an approving look to his Lieutenant before reading the rest of the report. "Has Bernadette supplied her report to Irving yet?" Edward sighed heavily with downcast eyes. "She has fallen into a sort of depression since hearing of the events that happened here. I believe she grieves for those lost. She was close with many Templars, as you know. I'll have her write her report as soon as she is able." Greagoir stroked his beard in thought. "Let her rest for now. We've all had a trying month." Edward nodded and backed out of his commanding officer's quarters, knowing a dismissal when he heard one. Deciding that Bernadette probably didn't eat, he went to the kitchen and gathered what he could find, which was mostly fruits.

Edward didn't bother knocking as he slowly entered the room, though he did so with some trepidation. He frowned when he saw Bernadette lying on her bed hugging her pillow. Bernadette wasn't one to turn to someone for comfort but Edward thought this time may be an exception. He put the plate down on the small table beside the bed and gently eased himself next to her on the edge of the bed.

Soft sniffles echoed off the stone walls as Edward rubbed Bernadette's back in slow circles. He sat with her until she calmed and fell asleep, even then he waited to make sure her sleep was sound before retreating to his own room to retire for the night.

_.-.~*~.-._

 _Feedback on the story thus far would be appreciated. Your ideas could very well shape the story. I know where I want the story to end up but it's the middle that will be the journey._

 _9/16 - edited  
_ _(insert obligatory "I don't own DA-BIOWARE characters" statement here)_


	3. Safe Harbor

The Inquisition spymasters met atop the tower where the ravens were being kept. Varric and Leliana scoured over their reports by the window. Light filtered in through the opaque glass, casting a soft light onto the table overflowing with papers. The spacious rookery was emptied of it's usual denizens to give the key figures of the Inquisition some privacy. It was also the least likely place they would be discovered by the Commander. To be on the safe side, the spymasters recruited the Inquisitor, Iron Bull. and Cassandra to keep Cullen away from the main building. With those warriors in charge of keeping Cullen preoccupied, it most likely meant that Cullen was running drills with the Templars and soldiers on the training field.

Varric tipped back his cup and smiled. "So who would've thought that our stern Commander had a romantic interest that was a mage?" Leliana smiled. "I met her briefly once. I was traveling with the Warden when we came across a troop of Templars, young untrained mages, and Templar recruits. "Wynn, a healer mage from the Circle, told her what had transpired at Kinloch Hold. She was visibly distraught at the news. She was strangely garbed for a mage so I mistook her for a rogue." Leliana pulled some papers from the center of the table and placed them in front of Varric. She summarized as he skimmed the lengthy reports.

"The first report I received was the death notice of Lieutenant Edward to the Templar in charge of their records. It reads that he passed shortly after the Blight ended due to a bad heart. I've had my men to start inquiring about about red-haired rogues. I doubt she would have announced herself as a mage, even in these times. If Cullen tells it true, Bernadette only stayed at the Circle at the request of the Lieutenant and may have returned to the life she lived before her time with the Templars. We have a few promising leads. My scouts are following up on them as we speak." Varric nodded as Leliana spoke. He agreed that the warrior-mage would most likely fall back to a familiar life or routine after losing the person closest to her at the time.

"We think alike, Nightingale. I've reached out to my contacts in the Merchants' Guild. She was committed to the Templars but her loyalty was to Edward, he kept her safe and provided for her. She may have gone looking for work as a freelance guard for merchant caravans. So far, nothing, but I'll keep at it."

Their life wasn't so boring and dull that they had to resort to locating a single mage in all Thedas to entertain themselves. Rather, the search brought about some hope. Hope that in all the turmoil of this new world, two people could be brought together. That hope was already kindled in their Inquisitor, Maxwell, and the Tevinter mage, Dorian.

Though the people were happy for their chosen leader, they were still uncertain about Dorian. Leliana knew that if they could find Cullen's past love interest then morale of their men would improve. She only hoped that the eclectic mage still lived and wasn't already otherwise committed, that would certainly put a wrench in their plans.

_.-.~*~.-._

Bernadette woke with a pounding headache. She felt as if a druffalo ran her over, then decided to do it again for good measure. Next to her bed, on her small round night table, was a mug of tea along with a fresh assortment of fruits. She remembered that Edward had come to her last night. He must have sent for the refreshments after he left. Despite all that was going on, a small smile crept onto her lips as she sipped the tea. Edward was always thoughtful and looking out for her, he even added extra honey to her tea. Bless that man, what would she do without him?

As she ate, her mind drifted to darker days when she was out in the woods fending for herself. It was a portion of her time she would rather not ruminate on but the grim events had her mind fixated on dismal things. It wasn't all dark, she had to try to remember, she found a welcoming Avvar clan who let her stay and train with their shaman. Bernadette didn't stay with the clan long. Their shaman communed frequently with the spirits, and though Bernadette didn't mind spirits, not all spirits were benign. Fortunately, Bernadette was disturbed by a knock on her door.

The door opened a crack then opened fully. Edward stood at the door, his hand still on the handle. He was dressed in armor even though there were only a handful of mages left in the tower. He didn't move from the door as he spoke. "How are you feeling this morning?" Bernadette sat up and rested her back against the wall, the cool stone snapping her mind into wakefulness. "I've had better, but I've also had worse. What is to happen with the circle and the mages?" Edward walked into the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He seemed tired, as if he were sick. Pale fingers plucked a piece of fruit from the dish. "Most are being sent to Redcliff to help the Wardens. The younglings will be sent to other Circles to complete their training. They will be accompanied by the newer Templar recruits, the seasoned recruits will be assisting the Redcliff mages. Not that there were many of us left to begin with."

Edward took a deep breath before continuing. Bernadette's brow pinched inward as she studied the old Templar. Could be the stress of the current events was tiring him out but she would report her concerns to what healers remained. Bernadette's gut was telling her that something was wrong with the Commander. "The Knight-Commander wants me to go with them to one of the monasteries along the west Vimmark Mountains. I want you to come with me. Having a mage there could help the recruits. And if the Commander says you can't come, then you will still come, but guised as a rogue hired as extra security on our travels."

Bernadette blinked a few times, trying to process the information heaved upon her. She took a moment to think through the options. It might be a good idea to get out of the Tower. Maybe all that was needed was a change of scenery, one that didn't hold the memories of her dead friends. With renewed purpose, Bernadette rose and grinned her trademark cheshire grin. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Bernadette wasted no time throwing her belongings into the packs she had. She scavenged what her former roommate had as well, taking various potions and books that she might need. A typical person might have felt remorseful or shame, picking through a dead former-friend's belongings; but Bernadette was nothing if practical. Why waste good materials? It wasn't like her roommate was going to need it. Even if she was alive, the mage practiced blood magic. Idiot. Bernadette seethed as she thought of her roommate possibly enslaving one of her comrades. She tried not to think if it was she that tortured Cullen. There was a high possibility, seeing as how her roommate most likely knew of the attraction between them.

Finally packed, Bernadette stood by her bed, hands on her hips, and looked around her room, one last time. She wouldn't be sad to see this place go, it never really was home, but she would miss it all the same. Nodding to herself, she grabbed a fistfull of fruit and bounded out of the room with a visible pep in her step.

The men in the foyer turned their heads as the whistling increased in volume, echoing slightly off the stone walls. The tune was upbeat and construed a pleasant mood. They looked to each other with questioning eyes. "Who could be happy after such dismal events?" Bernadette burst through the grand double doors, pushing both open simultaneously. "Well hello! Let's get everything together! I'll meet y'all down by the dock, 'kay?!" Without waiting for a response, Bernadette continued through the room of stunned Templars and walked out the front door. It took a few moments for the men to recoup from Bernadette's flamboyant entrance and following exit. When they finally came too, they finished gathering the necessary supplies to make the journey across the Waking Sea.

Edward caught up with Bernadette first. He anticipated that Bernadette was going to strut out of the Circle without any regard for what his superiors said. She pulled a smirk as she watched the ferry boat dock. Without a word, she started to offload the bags that were piled inside to help Edward. Horses and carts were waiting up the hill to carry the heavier packs. Bernadette placed her hand on Edward's and cocked a knowing eyebrow when he attempted to pick up a heavy pack. He wouldn't admit it, but something was wrong and he refused to see a healer. Tch, men.

Tied up next to the horses, was Snowflake. Bernadette smiled as she approached him. While she rubbed his nose in greeting she saw a piece of parchment tacked to his reins. Bernadette read the note and smiled. Derrik was gifting Snowflake to her. He and his family were taking refuge with other family members and he didn't know when he would be back. Derrik wrote that he knew Snowflake would be in good hands with her. Bernadette rested her head on Snowflake's shoulder as she sent out a silent prayer for Derrik's safe journey.

By the time all the new recruits, and a few others, were all ferried across, the carts were full with all their supplies. They mounted up and pressed North toward the coast where they would meet up with a ship to take them across the Sea. As they rode, they saw many travelers on the same path. All were fleeing the darkspawn and the Blight they spread. Many had their homes razed to the ground and others were fleeing before the fighting reached them. Ferelden was about to become very spacious and barren.

Their journey was quiet for the most part, the somber mood from the Circle seemed to follow them like a black cloud. Bernadette tried to remain cheerful but after receiving news that Cullen was stationed at a different monastery her mood darkened. At first she hadn't realized that she could be meeting up with her friend but when the thought occurred to her, she was ecstatic. She would be able to help him in his recovery but the Fates weren't that kind.

Although the Templar recruits couldn't truly begin training, that was reserved for the instructors at the monastery, the young recruits were schooled in the Templar code. They also ran simple conditioning drills; however, these were kept to a minimum to preserve strength. They also watched techniques utilized against rogue mages, with Bernadette playing the part of the mage. She fed into the part and was overly dramatic, the young men laughed at her antics. The laughter was a temporary balm against their reality.

There was still the threat from Darkspawn and bandits, roguish human scum who prayed on others' misfortune. They had the displeasure of being waylaid by a group of would-be bandits near the end of their journey along the coast. Edward allowed Bernadette no-quarter, to which the other Templars readily agreed. For starters, they didn't have time to find the authorities to imprison the bandits; second, the world would be better off without them. Bernadette unsheathed her blades and unleashed all her pent up anger upon the scoundrels.

A few of the Templars winced as Bernadette inflicted swift kill shots. She didn't waste energy on fancy moves though she used aspects of her magic to allow her to blend into the shadows. She moved swiftly and stayed low to the ground as her knowledge dictated. The men, with the exception of Edward, never saw such a fighting style before. They've seen her use her blades but not often, she mostly used her magic when she was with them. Now, things have changed. Bernadette needed to brush up on her sword skills again, though with the added memories of the Elvhen she would regain them quickly. She could sense that there was going to be an explosive change to the dynamic in Thedas. With the offending bandits dispatched, Bernadette scavenged once again and used a cleaning rag to remove the offending red evidence off her treasured blades.

Bernadette tossed a few new possessions into a cart as it passed. A young Templar stopped beside her, clearly nervous. "How- you are very good with a blade." Attempting not to spook the Templar more than necessary, Bernadette settled for a slight nod as a show of thanks. "It is a skill that served me well when I was on my own." "May I ask where you learned such a skill?" Bernadette lengthened her stride and smiled over her shoulder. "You may, but if I told you I would have to kill you." The men laughed as the young man visibly paled at Bernadette's lighthearted admission.

Life seemed to be restored to the travelers and they were in good spirits when they finally reached the port in a small town near the Ferelden-Orlais border. Amongst new company, Bernadette openly displayed her daggers at her hips. She kept her cowl slightly back so as to provide cover from the sun whilst still showing her face. If it was one thing she didn't want, it was superstitious villagers to become skittish and fearful of her. She didn't want to give them any reason to suspect that she was a mage and have them begin a witch-hunt.

The lie she formulated a lifetime ago slid off her tongue like an old friend when the village leader questioned her. She was apparently too old to begin training as a Templar and, obviously, wasn't a Templar herself. "These are dangerous times, as you well know. The Templars have elected to hire me as extra security, of sorts. I have a knack for scouting. Heavy armor tends to alert enemies a lot easier than light leathers, no?" The villagers seemed appeased by the simple logic. The trick was to always have a kernel of truth in the lie. And she didn't lie, precisely, it was more like she chose to leave out some details from her explanation.

Even with the brief distraction provided by the bandits, the Templars made good time traveling and arrived a day earlier than scheduled. The ship's captain was not yet prepared to leave and still needed the day to gather his men and necessary supplies for the journey across the Sea. This time of year, the Sea was treacherous and he would not sail until he was sure he was well equipped. Edward agreed and set his men to helping the ship's crew load the ship. It wouldn't hurt to get in their good graces. While the men loaded the ship, the captain and Edward discussed the affairs of Ferelden and the Blight.

Bernadette took the young Templar recruits to the Inn, which was nothing more than a villager's house with rooms tacked onto the side. It still beat camping out in the open. Bernadette paid for several rooms with the money given to her by Edward. The rooms available were only equipped with one bed but Bernadette wasn't going to concern herself with how the men dealt with that.

The young recruits were skittish being in a new village and the prospect of traveling across the Sea frightened them. Most never imagined of leaving their village and yet, here they were about to embark on a journey to a new land with strangers. Bernadette bought them all hot food to warm their bellies and had baths drawn for them so they could wash the road off them. They would all be sharing one room, which they were none too happy about, but Bernadette assured them that the barracks the Templars lived in were just as crowded and that they would all be brothers soon so they had best get used to one another.

By the time the Templars came back from loading the ship they were sweating in their armor and red-faced. They came into the Inn stumbling and weary. Bernadette directed them to their rooms and instructed them to put civilian clothes on, wash up, then come back for dinner. Having spotted their return a few moments prior, Bernadette asked the Innkeeper to draw more bath water so it was in their rooms ready.

The young recruits groaned when she ordered them to bed early telling them they were to assist the Templar's don their armor in the morn. She placed her a hand on her hips and quirked an eyebrow as if daring them to question her again. The recruits hung their heads as they sullenly trudged to their rooms.

Edward smiled as he watched Bernadette directing his men about. He joined Bernadette at the round table where she sat with a fresh cup of tea and a plate of cured meats. She silently slid the plate over as he sat. "You'll make a good mother one day." Bernadette scoffed as she sipped her tea. She gave him a sideways glance from over the top of the mug. He knew what she was thinking from that look but he still thought she would. Edward had hoped that Bernadette would have found a man before his time came up but he would have to see that desire unfulfilled. Maybe he was becoming foolish in his old age.

He realized he didn't help her any by keeping her in the Circle where relationships were all but forbidden but he knew what went on in the shadows and behind closed doors, most everyone did. Parchment in his pouch crinkled as he shifted in his seat. Edward knew he didn't have much time left, he could feel his body growing steadily weaker each passing day. With that realization, Edward took steps to ensure that Bernadette wouldn't be prosecuted by the Templars.

His men walked into the main room with more life in them then when they had left. It seemed bathing and the prospect of hot food did wonders for the mind and body. Edward patted Bernadette's hand as he rose from his seat to head to his room. His men saluted as he passed before finding their seats. Edward glanced back and smiled as he saw Bernadette and his men chatting good-humoredly. Bernadette's shoulders shook as she tried to contain her laughter at something one of his men said. Maybe he wasn't a foolish old man after all.

_.-.~*~.-._

 _I have a feeling the story will be shorter than I anticipated because the next few years in Thedas will go by pretty quickly, meaning that there will be a meshing of stories. Still, as the world of Thedas continues to grow so will the story._

 _9/16 - edited  
(insert obligatory "I don't own DA" statement here)._


	4. Friends Reunited

The past few weeks were busy for the Inquisitor and his companions. Several matters required attending to and they were, presently, hot on the trail of Corypheus' right-hand, Calpernia. They recruited Dagna, a dwarf that formerly studied at Kinloch Hold, after the revolt. Dagna created a listening device from a stolen gem so that they could eavesdrop on what Calpernia was planning. Dagna was a skillful dwarf, though a bit odd. The Inquisitor rolled the gem in his palm, only half listening to Dagna's instructions and details on how it worked.

The Inquisitor knew that, without a doubt, Dorian would have to return to Tevinter before long. Dorian's father was in the Magisterium. Yes, the two stubborn men were at odds but, after talking matters over, they finally seemed to be on speaking terms. If Dorian couldn't stay with him and had to return home then Maxwell still wanted a way to talk with his - well, Maxwell didn't quite know what they were as of yet, but he didn't have time to dwell on that particular detail.

Having sent the gem up to Leliana with a trusted scout, Maxwell required a drink to calm his nerves. A drink and good company. Maxwell walked the length of the main hall and plopped into the chair across from Varric with a huff. Varric smiled and pulled up a pair of well-used glasses and a bottle of nondescript amber liquor. As Varric slid a full glass of liquor across the table, Maxwell wondered how Varric always seemed to know what was required. The trade of a spy and storyteller, no doubt.

"I need to _not_ think about Corypheus and his minions at the moment." Maxwell heaved wearily and chugged a good portion of the glass in one go. The liquid burned as it slid down his throat. It was a welcome distraction. The liquor was strong too, he could already feel his muscles begin to loosen.

Varric refilled the glass with a playful smirk. "Want me to take your mind off it by talking about what Leliana and I found on the Commander's past crush?" Maxwell leaned forward with a devious grin. He and Dorian loved seeing how many times they could get the ex-Templar to blush in a given amount of time. It was their favorite past-time and _so_ entertaining. "Oh, do tell!"

Apparently, the arcane mage stayed with a group of new Templars and recruits. She assisted them in crossing the Waking Sea to the Planasene Forsest just west of Kirkwall. This was around the same time when Hawk crossed the Sea as well, though through a different port-of-call. Varric had nearly cringed at the idea of Hawk and Cullen's mage meeting, knowing that the two would get along only too well.

There was documentation of her hire as a trainer for the recruits though it was never disclosed what her training entailed. Records state that she left the compound a month or so after the Lieutenant's death. It was reported that she stayed long enough to oversee last-rites, complete trainings, and get supplies together for a lengthy trip. She didn't tell anyone where she was going and all mention of her in Templar reports ceased after that point.

Maxwell was surprised to hear that they just let the mage leave. "The circles were still intact at that time. Why would they let her go? That would make her an apostate." Varric refilled their glasses again and leaned back in his chair. "It isn't written explicitly but they insinuate that she left without their knowledge. From what we've gathered of her skill-set, she can hide herself in the shadows. Not unlike those Elven mages we ran into in the old temple. Which would make sense since Solas confirmed that her form of arcane magic was an ancient Elvhen skill. I did some skillful prying from our Commander, she learned the skill while in the Brecilian Forest while in a old Elvhen ruin." Maxwell drummed his fingers on the wooden table in thought. A mage with knowledge of ancient Elvhen magic, who had the skills of a rogue, who sided with the Templars. This woman was a conundrum wrapped in an enigma; he found her intriguing.

"So now the question is, where did she go after leaving the Templars?" Varric nodded as he upended his glass. He brought it down on the table with a clink and a sigh. "Leliana and I were figuring she would go back to something she knew, something familiar. Thing is, we don't know what she did _before_ going to the Templars. Did she work as a guard; a freelance agent? We simply don't know." Maxwell stroked his beard as he thought. They could try to get Cullen drunk to pry information out of him but that seemed like an awful idea. Cullen took his duty at Commander seriously and was not likely to drink to an excess amount. A game of Wicked Grace or chess, that seemed more likely to work. Now, how to go about extracting the information without being obvious. Maxwell was simply awful at court intrigue and any manner of spycraft, his skill was in hacking and smashing things to bits.

As it would happen, Dorian walked through the door adjacent to where Maxwell was sitting. The mage smiled as he espied his, slightly intoxicated, lover sitting before him. The smile fell as Varric and Maxwell eyed him with looks that screamed of schemes and mischief. "Well, now. What chaos are you two planning?"

Maxwell pulled the ends of Dorian's robe so that the mage was leaning against the side of the chair. Maxwell smiled at Dorian, looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. "I know you mislike scheming and lying but what about if it was to see Cullen turn lovely shades of red in the future?" Dorian sat on the arm of the chair and draped his arm around Maxwell's shoulders. He leaned in and snagged the rest of Maxwell's drink. "Oh, do go on."

_.-.~*~.-._

The flames from the fire burned bright and reached toward the sky like fingers pointing to the stars. Edward would have been amused by Bernadette's serene disposition. In the months since their arrival at the monastery, the Lieutenant's health took a turn for the worse. Even with healing drafts and other remedies, his health continued to decline.

One particularly rough evening, Edward told Bernadette that his father, and grandfather before him, had the same illness. There was nothing she could do, it was an illness of the blood. Or so Edward tried to get Bernadette to understand, but she was stubborn like a druffalo. What Bernadette _did_ understand, was that she was going to be alone again. It had been a long time since she was alone and had to fend for herself.

Tensions between Templar and Mage were always high. However, the news coming out of Kirkwall was disturbing at best. There were rumors and whispers of Harrowed mages being made tranquil for petty infractions and that there would soon be a mage uprising. For a mage who wanted no part in this _drama_ , this was foreboding news. Though the monastery was more than a day's journey from Kirkwall, Bernadette wanted to put leagues between her and the nonsense that was brewing. Should others who were not amenable to her presence come to know her as an apostate mage, Bernadette would be in grave danger.

There was also queer news that a band of Qunari had recently taken up residence in Kirkwall. No word was spread as to why they were truly there. The Qunari claimed it was because their ship crashed but they were not making an effort to rebuild another one. Bernadette had never seen a Qunari before but had heard tale that they were fearsome warriors and fiercely devoted to their Qun.

Bernadette kept to herself during the days that followed the burial ceremony. The men knew she was distraught and gave her ample and time to grieve. They didn't know that she was cutting ties, making it easier for her to leave those she had come to call _friend_. Something in Bernadette hardened. After losing all her friends at the Circle, avoiding the, thankfully thwarted, Blight, Cullen, and Edward; she had enough. She steeled her heart and packed her bags. Within a fortnight, Bernadette was galloping out of the compound on Snowflake.

Snowflake sensed his rider's urgency and bolted through the monastery as if the archdemon itself was on their tail. The men shouted after her as she sped by but Bernadette kept her eyes forward, only looking ahead. Bernadette pushed through the Planasene Forest and across the Waking Sea, using what money she had to acquire _secure_ passage.

There was only one place that Bernadette could turn to now. She knew she lost her forest-sense and would not survive on her own for an extended amount of time. Her only true course of action was to go back and relearn what she was taught. Finally back on Ferelden soil, Bernadette guided Snowflake west, toward the Frostback Mountains … and the Avvar clan she befriended in her earlier years.

For a brief moment, Bernadette thought to return to the Circle, to see how the Knight-Commander and First-Enchanter were doing. She thought better of it though. Maker forbid they be inclined to follow protocol and create a phylactery for her. Edward always stipulated that chaining her would inhibit her willingness to assist them, which it would've. Now that he was gone, they would most certainly bind her to the Circle. Bernadette steered clear of the tower and skirted around the west-side of the lake heading southwest into the mountains.

With the Blight over, order was slowly being restored to Ferelden; however, bandits still roamed looking for prey. Bernadette wouldn't be easy pickings but a solitary woman would most certainly be a target regardless of her skills and talent. She avoided the main roads, sticking to game trails and similar paths, in an attempt to circumvent bandits. Though she did realize that bandits might have made their home within the woods. She still thought it was safer than traveling on the open roads. Traveling in the forest ensured that she would be less likely to come across other travelers who might question why a lone woman was traveling alone. Snowflake was a surefooted horse and took well to the wooded roads. He easily followed the trails and trotted through streams as if he were a halla.

Bernadette only rested when she came across small villages. She fabricated a cover story that she was on her way to live with relatives, her family having perished during the Blight; a half-truth. Locals easily accepted the story, apparently there were many such travelers around now, and they weren't afraid of one woman. Some villagers were kind to the lone woman who recently lost her family and often refused any form of payment for room and board, others would accept menial labor as payment. Bernadette was thankful for the reprieve and was more than happy to do work in exchange for a bed and some food. The Avvar had no use for Ferelden coin but there was always the possibility she would need it to buy her way out of trouble.

The rest of her journey continued as such; travel, rest, repeat. Sticking to back roads and small villages ensured she avoided the unsavory types and notice from any officials. She was almost discovered by a troupe of unsavory looking men. Their clothes were old and threadbare and they held crude weapons. They weren't a bright bunch, Bernadette nearly trotted right into their camp but they had all fallen asleep around the low burning fire. She quietly steered Snowflake away from the possible bandits and gave them a wide berth.

It wasn't long until Bernadette finally arrived within the clan's borders. There were archers and scouts in the trees, using the height and cover to their advantage. Bernadette reigned Snowflake in and slowly raised her hands in submission. Bernadette made a hand sign to signal that she was a _friend_ and she was instantly greeted with open arms. There were many new faces amongst the scouting party but they all knew of _"the lowlander augur kissed by fire."_ The party returned to the clan's hold with haste, eager to welcome back their wanderlust augur.

A ram horn sounded the arrival of the clan's scouts. Word quickly spread that they were returning with a lowlander mage. The Thane walked down the path with a broad smile on her face, arms wide in a welcome greeting. "And so she returns to us!" Bernadette dismounted, an Avvar took hold of Snowflake's reigns while Bernadette greeted their Thane. The two women met and clasped arms in a warriors' greeting. They nodded and the Thane gestured for her clan to continue on to the hold whilst they talked.

"The Lowlanders are stirring trouble again, Thane. I thought it best to remove myself from their eyes till they get themselves to rights." They walked slowly down the dirt path to the Thane's abode. It resembled a simple wooden longhouse with various windows. A few guards were posted along the house, the Thane's personal guard, though she hardly needed them. The house had grass growing from the roof, giving the illusion that the clan lived in the ground. The grass provided excellent insulation from the elements even if it looked queer to outside eyes. Flowers had begun to sprout from various pockets in the wall and the roof making the house look very feminine, though none dare say it within earshot of the Thane. The Thane did so love her flowers.

There were other similar houses, though none as large or lavish. The houses seemed to form a circle around the longhouse and acted as a barrier from outside forces. The Thane's house not only served as living quarters but as a banquet and court hall as well, though the Avvar didn't hold court in the traditional sense. There were other structures that Bernadette recognized; the crevice where the Trials were held, the Augur's hut just outside the circle of houses on a raised hill, and the aerie where their hold beast, Brightwing, roosted.

Upon hearing of Bernadette's arrival, several clanswomen began setting out tables in the hall for a small feast. Bernadette wasn't a true member of the clan but an honored one nonetheless, and always welcomed. "Aye, the Lowlanders do seem to love their wars, don't they? Well, welcome back to us, Bernadette _Hawk Song_."

Bernadette followed the Thane to the tables. Almost immediately, she was set upon by the members of the clan urging her to tell them where she traveled to and the sights she'd seen. As they feasted, Bernadette told them of the stinking cities and the vast sea. She described to them the forests of other lands, foods, and cultures. How the lowlanders caged their mages and didn't understand the spirit realm as the Avvar do. The clansmen puffed their chest in pride and their augur stomped his staff in agreement. Bernadette grinned devilishly at the Thane across the table, it never hurt to inflate your host's ego and fan their pride.

The feast went on well after dark and the Thane allowed Bernadette to stay with her in a guest room. Over the course of the dinner, Bernadette admitted to the clan that her survival skills were greatly diminished having spent so many years with the Lowlanders. Many laughed saying that it was the price of living within their cushioned lifestyle. They vowed that, on the morn, they would pay homage to Hakkon and bring Bernadette with them on a proper hunt. There was a small debate on whether or not Bernadette should be allowed to use her magic while hunting. However, as Bernadette pointed out, she was given the gift of magic so why should she not use it? They eventually agreed that she would only use magic to augment her melee fighting skills.

The sun rose and everyone in the clan rose with her. Bernadette had a hard time of getting up but she dragged herself out of bed. It had been a long time since she was required to rise with the sun. Bernadette's hair was disheveled and all askew. There were a few clansmen that were in their Thane's longhouse, they held back snickers as Bernadette stumbled out of the guest room. Many made comments, saying that their birds would find her hair most welcoming as it resembled their roosts.

"Oh, yea, har har. Make fun of the Lowlander. Ugh, this is going to be harder than I first anticipated." She sat at the table and rested her head on her arms crossed on the table. After a strong tea and some fruit for breaking her fast, the party performed the necessary offerings to the gods and set out on their hunt.

The party hadn't traveled far from the clan when set up camp. Bernadette set up her lean-to with ease and set her few belongings on the fur they provided her to sleep on. One of the hunters passed by and dropped another fur inside Bernadette's tent. She nodded in thanks to the burly hunter. It had been a long time since Bernadette slept in the cold climates of the mountains. Even on the rare chance she camped outside with the Templars, they always had tents with wool blankets but the high altitude was nothing compared to those nights. Bernadette was grateful for the extra layer of fur, it would give her thin blood some time to acclimate to the cold.

Once camp was established, Bernadette followed the hunters out into the wood. As the day drew on, her body began to slowly recall the necessary protocols when hunting. Of course, Bernadette made a few blunders along the way. The hunters were none too pleased when she snapped a branch, causing their targeted prey to flee back into the shadowed depths of the forest. The hunters were patient with Bernadette and only provided her with minimal guidance, allowing her to figure her way for herself. This teaching strategy allowed Bernadette to learn quickly; though, it _did_ help that she had prior knowledge and only required a refresher course.

The party returned back to the camp just after nightfall. They had small success that afternoon but would continue to hunt for the remainder of the week to refill the stores. While eating their meager dinner, they shared hunting tales. Bernadette did not have any to share but they asked for more _detailed_ stories, now that young ears were not present. Bernadette tried to hide her blush when one hunter asked how many lovers she had before she returned to them.

"Aye, but I be bettin' none of 'em compare to the Avvar. Them Lowlanders donna how ta treat a lass!" The hunters laughed and chugged from their drinking horns. "But tell it true, Hawk Song. How many men fell te yer charms?" Bernadette fingered her food as she thought about her answer and how to phrase it.

"Well, there was one man. You wouldn't have liked him on principle, he was a Templar." The hunters clamored and exclaimed that Templars were vile beings. It took a moment for them to let Bernadette finish. "I know, I'm a mage and should hate them but he was of a kind sort. He respected you for who you were. But, I don't know where he is now. We were separated before… we never even got to the steamy bits.

He was stationed at one of the Lowlanders holdings for mages. The mages revolted and resorted to blood magic." The men spat on the ground and made frantic gestures on their person as if to ward evil away. Bernadette didn't blame them, she misliked blood magic too.

"Well, I wasn't there to stop them from killing my friends. The Templar was tortured and sent off to a clinic to heal. No one saw this coming, the blood mages just swooped in with no warning." The same hunter who gave Bernadette the extra fur, passed over another horn of ale. Bernadette drank it one go then handed it back off to the man with a nod. He gave a sad smile as he took the horn back. "Aye, swooping is bad." The other men nodded and took a swing from their own horns.

After such a somber tale, the rest of the evening was spent in relative quiet. Jokes were made in an effort to lighten the mood but the undertone of sadness remained. Bernadette retired to her tent after finishing her meal. The men nodded as she rose, knowing that she needed time for herself after reliving past events.

The next morning proved to be easier and morale was high. Bernadette followed the hunters lead once again. Today was a better day for Bernadette though. Having rested long and well, her mind was sharp. When they came upon another prey animal, Bernadette stealthily avoided the branches and twigs. An expert archer struck the animal down with precision. Bernadette did not make any kills herself but she assisted in skinning and salting the meats for traveling. One hunter attempted to show her how to clean the skins to be made into leather or other clothes but Bernadette did not have a knack for that particular skill, no matter how hard she tried. Bernadette still had a long way to go before being able to survive on her own, she began to doubt that she would be able to. She had spent a great deal of time in the company of others.

By the end of their trip, Bernadette only successfully killed one animal but she was still proud. One was better than none after all. The hunting party broke down the camp and started to return to the clansmen. Yester'morn they smelt snow on the air and they didn't dare test Hakkon's fury. Packed and mounted, the party set out with their score.

The meat, though securely wrapped, attracted predators. A pack of wyverns entered the valley and stood between the hunting party and their home. A single wyvern would have given the hunters a difficulty time, they dare not try their hand at a group of wyverns. Bernadette dismounted and handed the reins to the hunter next to her. They silently asked what she was doing as she began to walk towards the wyverns. She gestured for them to wait where they were.

Bernadette walked toward the valley with confidence and her eyes set as steel. She emerged from the brush and headed straight toward the wyverns. Upon her entry, the wyverns turned and readied to attack. Bernadette quickened her stride and closed the distance between them and her. Once she was close enough to look the creatures in the eye, they calmed and became nearly docile.

After a few minutes, the hunting party slowly trotted into the clearly after they heard Bernadette whistle. The wyverns were gone and Bernadette stood in the valley unscathed. They eyed her with an incredulous look as she mounted Snowflake. She trotted off with a smirk, leaving the hunters behind. "Better hurry up before the snow begins to fall." Bernadette called over her shoulder. The hunters hurried to catch up, not willing to stay in the deserted valley longer than required of them.

Having finally returned to the clan. Another feast was held, though smaller than the last. This one was held to remark Bernadette's reinstatement into the clan once again. The hunters that were with Bernadette began telling other clansmen how Bernadette bewitched the wyverns. Many didn't believe them but their Thane laughed at the head table once the tale reached her ears.

"Still up to yer ol' tricks, Bernadette?" Bernadette smiled over the edge of her cup as the Thane laughed robustly.

"Well you did bestow upon me the legend mark _Hawk Song_. I need to live up to it every now and again, don't I?" The Thane smirked at Bernadette. Both sorely missed the riposte and banter that came naturally between them. Bernadette planned to stay with the clan for as long as she was welcome. She had a sinking feeling that something terrible was going to happen that would tear a rift in the very fabric of their world.

_.-.~*~.-._

 _I'm not overly familiar with the Avvar but they remind me of Nords in a way. Also, we haven't really encountered the culture, only bits in DA:I. If there are any facts that I missed or got wrong, please let me know.  
As always, comments are most welcome._

 _(insert obligatory, "I don't DA" statement)  
edit: 9/22_


End file.
